The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A pair of chain sprockets and an encircling chain are often utilized in power equipment to transfer torque from one axis of rotation to a parallel axis of rotation, with or without a change in speed ratio. Such an arrangement is frequently utilized in motor vehicle powertrains to transfer torque from the main axis of the transmission (and input and output shafts) to an axis offset therefrom but parallel to drive a transfer case or power takeoff (PTO).
Because of the inherent two axis flexibility of chains as well as the common requirement of having the chain engaged by one or both sprockets as they are installed on shafts, these components are often difficult to install in confined spaces which are frequently encountered in power transmission equipment. This difficulty is exacerbated when the chain and at least one sprocket must be installed through a slot or other small opening in the housing of the equipment which is often the case with motor vehicle transmissions.
The present invention is directed to providing assembly tools or aides which assist the installation of chains and sprockets to provide torque to a power take off in a motor vehicle automatic transmission.